X-Blade Book 1
by LosingSpark
Summary: A new mutant has emerged. Her powers are out of her control. Can the Xmen help her? Who is this girl really?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : _This story is completely different than the version I had written in high school... I think I have developed a dark side..._

* * *

_"Daddy!"_ pleaded a childish voice.

Charles Xavier whipped his head around, trying to peer through the cloudy darkness that surrounded him to find the source of the voice.

"_Daddy! Please!"_

Charles squinted at the darkness, a strange feeling washing over him.

"Danielle?" he asked, hesitantly.

A small light began to shine through the darkness. Charles tried to move towards it, only to find himself floating and unable to move. The light began to take shape, forming the figure of a small child.

"Are you - "

"She needs your help." the small child said, sounding nothing like the childlike voice he had just heard.

"Who needs my help?" he questioned, trying to catch a glimpse of the girl's face.

"It's too much... too soon..." the child continued.

The child of light waved its small hand and another glowing light appeared.

"Who needs me?" Charles repeated.

"She does." the child replied, gesturing to the small orb of light.

Charles stared as an image appeared within the orb. It was a teenage girl. And like the child in front of him, he could not see her face, only shadows.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"She doesn't know who she is, yet she is someone important." the child told him.

The girl in the shadows began to cry out, grabbing her head in pain. The darkness around her turned blue and began to glow.

"Her powers are reawakening." the child stated.

Charles covered his eyes and the glowing grew brighter. Suddenly, the orb exploded and a powerful energy rushed through him, forcing him backwards. The child of light shimmered as the energy rushed through it.

"That was psychic energy!" Charles exclaimed.

"That is correct. It's been held back for far too long and it's building up into a powerful release." the child explained.

Charles floated, the strange feeling of fear creeping back over him. He hadn't felt fear for someone like this in a long time. He instantly felt the need to go and protect the girl.

"You two are connected, aren't you?" he questioned.

**"Awaken and save her! She needs you!"**

The small child held out its hand, palm towards him. A strong burst of energy forced him backwards.

"Wait!" Charles cried out, reaching for the child , "I need to know one thing!"

* * *

Charles's eyes shot open and he gasped. He sat up slowly, rubbing a shaky hand over his face. He wasn't surprised to find his face drenched in sweat.

"Strange..." he muttered.

He looked over at his nightstand. A picture of all his X-men sat there. He picked up the frame and carefully opened it. He removed the photo and placed it on the stand. Yet another photo remained in the frame.

"Why do you still haunt my dreams?" he muttered, running his fingers over the hidden photo.

He gave a soft sigh before opening the drawer of his nightstand and dropped the photo inside. A soft knock on his door interrupted him.

"Professor?" asked a voice.

Charles swallowed and quickly shut the drawer.

"Yes Jean?" he replied.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, but Cerebro activated a little while ago. Would you like me to check it out?" Jean asked.

Charles felt his whole body tense as Jean finished her sentence.

"No!" he said quickly.

"Professor, are you alright?" Jean asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes Jean. I just didn't sleep well." Charles sighed, staring at the closed drawer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : _So this is a story that I wrote way back when Xmen Evolution had first come onto tv. I was young and the story was horrible! But, I'm playing around with it and I'm going to see where it takes me!_

* * *

"I really don't know why I'm here." Scott Summers groaned.

"Scott, Charles said he wanted someone closer to the girl's age to be along." Ororo reminded him.

"Yeah, but why me? This really isn't my forte." Scott told her.

"He thought it would be better sending you instead of any of the younger ones. And you know Jean would have come if she hadn't had a game." she pointed out.

Scott groaned and rubbed his temples. He wasn't looking forward to this. Jean was so much better at this sort of thing. He never really knew what to say. A cloud of smoke caught his eyes, pulling his attention from his thoughts

"Ororo, what happened there?" he asked, looking at the burning rubble surrounded by police and news reporters.

"We are going to find out. Take the next left." Ororo replied.

* * *

Scott and Ororo stood outside a small house. Ororo reached to knock, but stopped just short of touching the door.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked, sensing her nervousness.

Ororo stared at the door, noticing that her hand was trembling slightly. She slowly took a deep breath.

"Nothing." she assured him, shaking her head.

As she reached for the door, it opened slightly.

"Who are you?" a voice behind the door questioned.

"Brittany?" Ororo asked.

"Are you the one that I spoke with this morning?" the girl asked, still not opening the door.

"Yes. I am Ororo and this is Scott." Ororo introduced, gesturing to Scott.

The girl eyed them for a moment before her brown eyes softened and she opened the door. As Ororo and Scott stepped inside, a strange energy caused them to shudder.

"Such power to affect the energy in the air." Ororo said in awe.

"I don't like this" Scott muttered, looking at Brittany.

"I'm not doing it." Brittany retorted, raising her hands up defensively.

"How is she doing?" Ororo asked.

Brittany looked over at Ororo with sad eyes.

Not well." she admitted, looking at a closed door, "She's not responding to anything. It's like she's just shut down. She doesn't make a sound or even give a reaction to anything ."

"And she's been like this since this morning?" Ororo continued.

Brittany nodded silently.

"I just don't know if there's anything else I can do for her. So that's why I called." Brittany admitted tearfully.

"It's good that you did. We would have come regardless." Ororo told her, resting a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Can you help her?" Brittany asked her.

"We will try."

Brittany nodded before moving towards the closed door. She gave the door a soft knock.

"Devyn?" she asked, reaching for the doorknob.

She paused as if she was waiting for a response. When no response came, she sighed and slowly opened the door. She stepped through the doorway and motioned for Scott and Ororo to follow.

"Be on guard." Ororo whispered, "We don't know what could happen."

Scott nodded, raising a hand to his glasses.

"Don't worry, it's safe." Brittany told them from inside of the room.

Ororo and Scott exchanged uneasy glances before entering the room. If they had thought the strange energy was strong before, it was now overpowering.

"See? I told you." Brittany stated.

Scott shook his head and suddenly noticed there was another person in the room.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, stumbling backwards.

"Scott? Are you alright?" Ororo asked, concerned.

"Is she alive?" he asked, pointing.

Ororo looked over to where the surprised teen was pointing. A teenage girl sat on the bed, her arms around her knees. Her eyes stared blankly at the flickering television screen across the room.

"I told you. She doesn't respond to anything." Brittany restated.

As if to prove her point, Brittany reached out and brushed a lock of wild golden hair out of the girl's eyes. The girl didn't even react to the contact.

"See? I can't get her to react." Brittany said angrily.

"And she's been like this since it happened, right?" Ororo asked.

"Yeah, she just appeared here right after the explosion." Brittany told her.

"Explosion? What are you talking about?" Scott asked, confused.

"He... doesn't know? I thought you guys told each other everything?" Brittany asked.

"Know what?" Scott asked, turning to face Ororo.

"The professor didn't want you to know yet." Ororo admitted.

"What? He didn't think I'd understand?" he questioned.

"It's not something you needed to know." Ororo told him.

Scott glared at Ororo, knowing full well that she couldn't see the anger in his eyes. It frustrated him that they didn't even trust him with all the facts. Brittany glanced back and forth between the two X-men before taking a deep breath.

"If you really want to know, just look at the tv." Brittany told him.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked her.

He looked over at the small television. He watched as images of a fire, police, and people crying flashed on the screen. His breath caught as he read the streaming statement:

_"Local high school erupts into a huge explosion"_

A reported came on the screen, tears brimming in her eyes. She swallowed hard before speaking.

"It's been two hours since Wild Heart High School has burst into flames." she stated, doing her best to keep her voice strong, " Police are guessing it was a gas leak, but won't know for sure until the fire is put out. There are still several students and teachers unaccounted for."

Scott stared hard at the television before turning to face Ororo, fear plastered all over his face.

"Let me guess, they really think that a mutant did this." he growled.

Ororo glared at him, her blue eyes flashing a dangerous warning.

"Not just any mutant." Brittany said softly.

Scott turned back to find Brittany sitting next to Devyn.

"This one..." she continued.

Scott looked back between the redheaded girl and the television.

"You're telling me that she did that?" he demanded.

Brittany nodded, looking down.

"That's impossible!" he announced, "Not even Jean has that much power!"

"Scott!" Ororo gasped.

A soft mumble caught their attention.

"Devyn!" Brittany gasped in surprise.

The redhead remained unmoving, her grey eyes still staring at the television.

"Stay... away..." she mumbled.

"You're alright!" Brittany exclaimed, throwing her arms around her friend.

"Stay... away..." Devyn repeated, her voice sounding stronger.

"Devyn, I'm Ororo and I'm here-" Ororo said, reaching out her hand.

**"DON'T TOUCH ME!"** Devyn yelled, her eyes glowing blue.

Ororo yanked her hand back as the air around Devyn began to cackle. Devyn's eyes stopped glowing and filled with tears.

"I don't... want to hurt... you... or anyone..." she whimpered.

"Why would you hurt me?" Ororo asked gently.

"I can't control it..." Devyn told her, " I don't...I'm... scared..."

"That's why we're here." Ororo told her.

**"NO!"** Devyn exclaimed, "I don't want to do it again!"

"We can help you control it."

Devyn turned to face Scott.

"I'm dangerous." she told him weakly.

"No, you're not."

"Did you not see what I did?" she demanded, tears streaming down her cheeks, "All those people!"

Scott walked over to her, sitting down next to her. Ignoring Brittany's weary gaze, he spoke.

"You're not the only one who has lost control."

Devyn stared at him for a moment before responding.

"What... would I have to do?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Come back to the Institute with us. Let us help you." he told her.

* * *

"You need to do this." Brittany told her.

"What about you?" she asked the brown haired girl.

"I'll be fine." she assured her, "Besides, I have a job here, remember?"

Devyn nodded before hugging the girl.

"I will visit you soon." Brittany said, "I promise."

Brittany watched as Scott and Ororo led Devyn towards a car. A blank look crossed over her face as she watched the redhead get into the car.

_Bzzzzz... Bzzzzz..._

She pulled her cellphone out of her pocket. Her face still holding its blank expression as she stared at the small screen.

_1 new message._

She flipped the phone open, reading the message. She quickly typed a response, flipped the phone shut, and walked back inside the house, slamming the door behind her.


End file.
